Beautiful Surprise
by PlatinumMagic
Summary: Shuichi has a surprise for Yuki but will all his hard work mean nothing? Read and find out. One shot. Shounenai.


Well, I'm back and I'm sorry to admit this is both a one shot and not my best work. I like it but, well, I guess I'll see what my reviewers think, huh? And in case your wondering, I will be updating my other stories shortly, including Beyond Redemption, so keep an eye out for that. ;) Well, I'll let you get on with it and please remember to review, it only takes a second.

Disclaimer: If only I owned them, that would be nice. But I don't, so I have to sustain myself by writing about them a lot!

**Beautiful Surprise**

It was late when the vocalist finally finished shopping and headed home. Shuichi held his breath as he slowly turned the handle and pulled his key out of the lock. He gathered up the bags at his feet and gently pushed the door back to reveal the darkened living room of the house he shared with Yuki. Slipping inside, he pressed the door closed with a soft click and left his shoes by the door. The apartment was quiet as the young man crept into the kitchen and deposited the grocery bags on the counter. Two glass bottles knocked together noisily and Shuichi glanced about in panic.

As the silence descended again the young singer breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly pulled out the bottles of red wine and pink champagne and put them into the fridge then turned back to unpack the other bags.

In under twenty minutes, the dining room table had turned from a serviceable area into a romantic buffet. Under the light of two white tapered candles a dozen fancifully decorated dishes were laid out. In front of two crystal wine glasses sat a delicious looking strawberry shortcake surrounded by other special treats (including a rather ornate dish full of strawberry pocky). Shuichi grinned at his handiwork and added the two bottles of chilled spirits to the table then went to find where his lover was hiding.

The hallway was dark as the night outside as the excited vocalist tiptoed toward a small fan of light below a door at the end of the corridor. As he neared the soft sound of typing came to him and he peeked in the slightly opened door.

Yuki sat in the bluish light of his laptop, his long fingers moving rapidly over the keys. A coffee mug sat beside him on the desk, probably from that morning. The gray casual dress shirt (oxymoron, I know) was buttoned low and his long black clad legs were stretched out in front of him.

Shuichi found an appreciative sigh escaping his lips and tried to smother it.

"What do you want now?" Yuki's voice rang out in the silence. The singer took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. "Uh, Yuki?" He started carefully, "Will you come with me? I have a surprise for you."

"Whatever it is, it can't be worth my time. Get out." Yuki growled, not even looking up.

"Aww...Yuki, come on!" Shuichi whined, coming up to tug on his lovers sleeve. "I promise you'll like it. Yuuukii...will you just-"

"What part of '_GET OUT_' didn't you understand?" Yuki hissed, turning to pin the younger man with an icy glare. "I'm busy. I don't have the time for your idiotic nonsense. Now leave."

Shuichi gasped, trying to hold back the sobs that choked him. He backed away from Yuki's penetrating golden stare until he ran into the door frame. "But, Yuki - I. . . "

His lover continued to glare at him, unblinking.

The sensitive vocalist could take no more. He turned and ran out of the room, stumbling down the darkened hall. He reached the front door and paused over his sneakers. There was no where he could go if he left. Hiro had gone to Kyoto to see Ayaka-chan and his parents house was to far away.

Shuichi turned away from the door and crossed the living room to the room Yuki had given him, tears brimming in his eyes. The bed lay untouched, as it had for several weeks. The room was barely lived in and very lonely.

The singer felt the sobs break from his chest and pitched forward onto the bed. He caught at a pillow and hugged it to himself crying.

_Why did he always have to be so mean?_

-

Yuki pushed his chair back a bit and reached for his coffee cup. Discovering it empty he put it back down and stared at the computer screen once more. Three hours had passed since Shuichi had left and Yuki had completed only a single paragraph since.

He racked his mind once more but no muse came to him. With a frustrated growl he got up and took his coffee cup out to the kitchen. A slight flickering light made him look toward to dining room.

Yuki stared and slowly placed his mug in the sink and went in for a closer investigation. Two candles burned low, sending their sputtering light across a palette of deserts and other delights. A bottle of champagne, dripping with condensation, caught his eye and he reached for it instinctively.

_That stupid brat went through all this trouble_.

He poured the rosy liquid into the two glasses and took both of them with him. Across the living room he could see that Shuichi's door was ajar and he silently pushed it aside and walked in.

Yuki stood at the foot of the bed and stared down at its occupant. Shuichi was curled into a ball on the bed spread, a pillow clutched to his chest. His shock of pink hair was disheveled and there was a slight flush to his cheeks. Those lovely amethyst eyes were hidden behind dark lashes.

The novelist walked around the bed and placed one of the wine glasses on the bedside table, feeling much like one of his leading characters. He reached down to shake the boy awake but paused.

There was a faint sparkle on the singer's cheek and Yuki felt his fingers drawn to it. Tears. The brat had been crying. Because of him, because of his own foolish words. He wiped them away and traced his long fingers down thedelicate jawline.

He sighed and pulled up a blanket from the bottom of the bed to cover theyounger manand turned to leave.

"Hhmm. . . Yuki?"

The blonde man turned and stared through the darkness into a pair of watery violet eyes. So much for letting him sleep.

The eyes shifted to the glass in Yuki's hand and Shuichi smiled slightly.

"You found it, then." He whispered.

"Yeah. . ." Yuki replied. "Sorry if I ruined your surprise." He said quietly.

Shuichi stared at him for a moment and then broke into a smile. "Well you would have seen it anyways."

"Hmph." The novelist looked down at the glass in his hand and then offered it to the young vocalist. " Here. I brought you some."

Shuichi pushed back the covers and crawled across the bed to sit in front of Yuki. He took the glass in his hands gently and took a sip. "It's good. I almost picked up another one, but I'm glad I picked - "

The vocalist's eyes widened as a soft kiss captured his mouth and licked the champagne from his lips. "Mmm. . . Yuki?"

"Quiet." The blonde man whispered. "I need to take a break."

"But, Yuki. . . your deadline . . ."

The golden eyed man looked down at the young star and a mischievous smile played on his lips. " I have better things to be doing right now." He informed his startled lover.

A/N - Hoped you like it. Short and sweet. Please review it and tell me what you think!


End file.
